Kirei na ai ja nakuteno
by The Velvet Inch
Summary: It's not always in the stars, sometimes it's in your face-- ready to kill.


Author's Note: Um. This is collaboration between me and my Junibaby. 3 lol. Her pen name on the is Bloody-Skull-Baby.. so you better go and goddamn check out her stuff. XD It's all wicked awesome Other than that, please damn well review this shit.. . I don't know about my Junibaby, but I am a _feedback whore_. XD

Disclaimer: We do not own Yuugiou, though.. oddly enough.. we own most of the characters that will be appearing in this story.

Rating: R! For Blood, Sex and Booze! .. I must listen to Green Day now. XD

----------

The receptionist was barely paying attention when one extremely short woman walked up to the front desk, asking to see the CEO. Kimiko-- that was the receptionist's name-- gave her a funny look; honestly, this girl couldn't be any higher than 4'8"...

"Your name?" asked Kimiko.

The woman frowned, and it was obvious that she did not want to share that information; she hesitated, "Lin Yao."

She didn't have an appointment, and Kimiko didn't even have to check to know that, since the CEO wasn't seeing anybody today-- besides, she'd remember a weird name like that anyway. "You have a strange name," she pointed out.

Lin Yao frowned, "It's Chinese." said she.

"Oh. _Well_, you're going to have to schedule some kind of meeting if you want to speak with Kaiba-san."

"No," she shook her head, "it's urgent. I need to speak with him right away."

Kimiko smiled sweetly; this girl was awfully stupid.. "You can't. Sorry. Besides, he's busy right now-- he's not seeing anybody today."

"I don't care. I need to talk to him right _now_."

"Umm... no."

Muttering something that Kimiko couldn't quite pick up, Lin Yao headed for the elevators anyway.

"Hey!" Kimiko called after her, "I'll call security!"

Hitting the button for the elevator doors, Lin Yao laughed, "You won't."

"I will."

"_No_. You won't."

"Yes, I Goddamn will--" she was cut off by the sensation of somebody's lips against hers, and she had no idea how somebody with legs as short as Lin Yao's could have crossed the room as quickly as she did. When she tried to shove the woman away, she couldn't-- Lin Yao seemed peculiarly heavy for somebody her size.

Lin Yao was grinning oh-so sadistically at Kimiko, and it was extremely unnerving. "You're not going to call security-- you're not going to do _anything_." she dragged her tongue up the side of Kimiko's face, murmuring, "You smell _delicious_."

"What do you mean--?" Kimiko managed to ask before she felt excruciating pain as Lin Yao broke her jaw. The tiny woman was laughing, and Kimiko had no idea what it was that she did before she just blacked out completely-- dead.

---

Upon reaching the sixty-sixth floor, Lin Yao stepped quietly out of the elevator, holding a hand to her lower stomach. That receptionist' soul had not been as tasty as she'd expected it to be-- in fact, it made her lose the rest of her appetite entirely. Sighing, she gave her stomach a light pat before heading to the doors directly in front of her: the ones that would take her into Kaiba-san's office.

Lin Yao stopped herself short of grabbing one of the door handles when she heard a very awkward, quiet noise that only her sensitive ears could have picked up: somebody in the office before her was moaning. She laughed; it was no wonder that Kaiba-san wasn't seeing anybody today-- he was fucking somebody in his office. Lin Yao briefly wondered who, since it would definitely benefit her cause if she could use the safety of somebody important against the CEO to get him to do what it was that she wanted-- she hoped it was his girlfriend, if he even had one.

Standing there, Lin Yao thought about whether or not she should knock, or if she was rude enough to just walk on in. She pondered this for a good twelve seconds before reaching out, turning the door handles and pushing the double doors open. She went inside completely unnoticed by Kaiba-san and the blonde that was bent at what appeared to be a very awkward angle along his desk.

Walking on over to the front of the desk, Lin Yao hopped up to sit beside the blonde-- who was making the cutest noises in the back of her throat-- grinning and waiting to be noticed by her, as Kaiba-san was obviously too busy to notice _anything_ at this moment.

When the blonde _did_ notice Lin Yao, she looked shocked for only a moment, before oh-so calmly turning her attention to Kaiba. "What happened to 'no appointments'?" she asked.

Kaiba frowned at her, shaking his head, "The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the person that I'm assuming just entered the room, Seto," was her answer.

"There's another person in the room?" he muttered, glancing around and just jumping the hell back when he didn't have to look too far to find Lin Yao, who was now smiling more sweetly than the overly-fake receptionist that was dead on the floor in the lobby had smiled earlier.

"Hello," she said.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Kaiba asked angrily.

The blonde sat up now, moving off of the desk and going to retrieve her clothing.

"Somebody who prefers it when the person she's talking to is actually wearing pants."

As if on cue, the blonde threw Kaiba's pants at him and he quickly put them on.

"Ah," Lin Yao sighed, "that's much better."

"You going to answer my damn question now?" he growled.

"Oh, sure." her smile faded somewhat, "I'm somebody who needs you to do her a favour."

He was scowling; Lin Yao thought it was actually kind of cute, "I don't do favours."

"Aw," she pouted, "but it's a real important one.."

Kaiba scoffed, obviously taking that the wrong way, "Sorry. I'm married."

Lin Yao stared unblinkingly at him, before just laughing, "Woah.. Okay, you're not _that_ hot. I need you to find somebody for me-- where they live, that is."

He looked insulted by her comment, and disinterested by her request, "No."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Look, I already told you that I don't do favours."

She grinned at him, "I could make it worth your while."

The blonde stopped in the middle of dressing, and Kaiba glanced sideways at her, ".. I also already told you that I'm married." relieved, the blonde went back to what she was doing.

"What's her name?" asked Lin Yao.

"Whose?"

"Your wife's. She's that chick, right?" Lin Yao jerked her thumb towards the blonde, who was heading for the door now she was fully clothed.

Kaiba's reply was a somewhat reluctant one, "Her name is Mai."

"Mai?" repeated Lin Yao, nodding, "That's pretty. Too bad I'll have to kill her if you don't do as I ask."

Mai stopped in the doorway, and Kaiba started to look rather uneasy, "I don't take well to threats, miss. Especially ones from people over a foot shorter than I am."

"My name is Lin Yao."

".. I don't take well to threats, Lin Yao."

"Not many people do."

Kaiba sighed, "What is it you need me to do?"

"I already said 'find somebody', right? For such a genius, you have a really short attention span."

He nodded, and just ignored the shot at him, "Yeah. But who?"

"Echo Delphiki. She transferred to your school last year, I believe, from Athens."

"Athens? What's she look like?"

"She's an Albino Greek. I doubt you have more than one in the school, or in all of Domino City."

".. You must be mistaken, then. Delphiki-san is not a girl."

Lin Yao laughed, "Oh, Echo is a woman."

"You're wrong, but whatever.. I can tell you who he lives with, if you want, but I don't know the exact address."

"Good enough. Who is it?"

"Bakura Ryou."

She offered him what was at least a slightly genuine smile, "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

She hopped off of Kaiba's desk, turning to leave; she saw that Mai had left. Frowning slightly, she glanced back over her shoulder to ask Kaiba another question, "Will you do me one more favour?"

His response was immediate, as if he wanted to get rid of Lin Yao as quickly as possible: "No."

"Mm," she looked out through the open doors and into the hallway, "Well.. you have a younger brother, right?"

Although Lin Yao could not see his face, she could tell that he was frowning again. "No," he lied, "I don't."

She grinned, "Younger sister?"

"No," he lied again, "no siblings."

"You're not being honest," she said.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Oh, come on," she practically scoffed, "how could I _not_ know? The whole damn country knows about you and your siblings-- how you were orphaned. Hell, some people even say that your father-- well, Gozaburo, anyway-- used to beat and rape you--"

"-- well, some people are crazy. Let me guess, you're going to threaten my family now?"

"They're all you've got other than Mai, aren't they?" Kaiba went silent, so Lin Yao just cut straight to the point: "I'm going to need a place to stay for a few weeks."

He sighed, "Only a few weeks?"

"Give or take a few days, yeah-- only a few weeks." she grinned, "Why'd you lie about Victoria and Mokuba?"

".. You're foreign. There was a chance you wouldn't know."

"You're a famous man, Kaiba. That's a very slim chance you were taking."

"It was worth a try."

She shrugged, "I suppose so. Goodbye, Kaiba. I'll be seeing you as soon as I find out where Bakura-san lives."

Kaiba sighed again, "Yeah, whatever. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." she glanced back over her shoulder again, "Put a shirt on, I can see your ribs."

"_What_?"

"I can see your ribs, man. It's not like blatant and damn obvious or anything, but it's still kind of wrong.."

"Go away."

"You should eat a whole cake.. or ten."

He grabbed his phone, fully intending to throw it at Lin Yao, "_Go away_."

She laughed, "Okay, fine. I'm gone!"

Kaiba put his phone back down as Lin Yao left the office. He blinked once or twice, and looked around, ".. Where'd Mai go?"


End file.
